crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Osea
Osea is a UCR Colony world located in the Anat System. The planet was colonized by the UCR in 2561, and glassed by the UNSC during the UCR-UEG War in 2576. As of 2578, efforts to revert the damage done are currently underway by the UCR. History Ancient History Osea, once known as Spherus Magna, was visited by a small group of sentients sometime shortly after the activation of the Halo Array. These sentients, known as the Great Beings, chose this world as their new home and the place they would make new creations from. They held an enormous position of power over the creatures they formed, though they governed in secret, keeping themselves hidden from the population. The entire planet soon became quite populated with the creations of the Great Beings, most notably sentient life-forms called Agori and Glatorian. Eventually, a very powerful mutagenic substance was discovered in the Northern Frost region. This substance had the incredible power to either change whatever it touched, or destroy it completely, seemingly at random. It also contained vast quantities of power; for all these properties, the substance, called "Energized Protodermis", would draw the attention of everyone and soon became the center of a terrible war. The Element Lords, leaders of the tribes of Glatorian and Agori that were appointed by the Great Beings, initiated a great conflict that consumed the entire world in constant battle. Though the Great Beings tried to oversee a successful peace meeting among them, the Lords could not maintain their former unity and continued to fight. This fight would culminate into a period known by the Agori tribes as "The Core War". This war continued for a hundred years, as each tribe fought and killed one another and were lead into battle by the Element Lords, who caused devastating casualties and dueled against each other as well. After further diplomatic approaches failed, The Great Beings decided to create various measures to cease the fighting; these creations only contributed to the body count as they were only made to destroy whatever was fighting. It was then discovered that the Energized Protodermis came from the core of the planet itself, and was leaking out through a crack in the crust situated in the well at the center of the Ice Tribe's territory, in the Northern Frost. The Element Lord of Ice barred off his territory from all others in an effort to keep the substance for himself. However, the leak was actually a wound to the planet, which was only being worsened as the other tribes attempted to mine the substance in other locations; the eventual buildup of damage was thought to culminate in the entire planet cracking apart if it continued, though this eventuality was only realized by the Great Beings, as the Element Lords vied for dominance over Energized Protodermis, working hard to ensure no one stole their supplies. The Great Beings, however, managed to secure a significant portion of Energized Protodermis, using it to stabilize the power source of the Great Spirit Robot. Having predicted that the planet would indeed shatter, they built this Robot to travel the universe and study civilizations, in order to learn how to restore the planet's social system and reform it back into its original form. The Great Robot was launched from Spherus Magna just in time; the Element Lord of Fire finally penetrated the Ice tribe's defenses, and overwhelmed their forces with a devastating attack as his troops began to drain the well of its Energized Protodermis all at once. This extensive damage was the final catylist that destroyed the planet in an event remembered as "The Shattering". Two massive chunks of the planet broke off and eventually formed moons around what was left of the main chunk. To the Agori tribes, the main chunk was named "Bara Magna" and was mostly desert with a few rocky mountains and sparse collections of water, volcanoes, ice, and jungles; one of the moons was named "Aqua Magna" and was entirely covered in what was once the Ocean on the main planet, and the other moon was named "Bota Magna" and consisted of almost the entire jungle and fertile soil that originally existed on the main planet. With the majority of the population stranded on the primary chunk of Bara Magna with rapidly dwindling resources, and the Element Lords trapped in various areas, the Agori tribes reorganized themselves into a new social structure of Arena battles to win what few resources they could trade. After several thousand years, resources became so sparse that the tribes withdrew from all activity, hiding out under the surface of the planet in hopes to further conserve what little remained. Because of this, the planet was deemed entirely uninhabited by the time it was discovered by the UCR, who dubbed the planet "Osea". Its moons were also named, Aqua Magna called "Galli" and Bota Magna called "Este". The near depletion of all resources on Osea contributed to slow colonization efforts by the UCR. 2560s Colonization and growth The planet was found by the UCR in late 2560, with colonization efforts beginning half a year after it's discovery. Unlike the other colonies such as Eden and Wellow, Osea's growth was slow in comparison. At it's peak, Osea had 14 developed cities and 20 million colonists. 2570s UCR-UEG War In early 2576, the UEG declared war on the UCR by launching attacks on it's outer territories. Osea's garrison force was overrun by the larger, more well equipped UNSC Fleet. The planet was glassed by the UNSC Fleet during the battle. Six days later, when the combined forces of the UCR, CMF, and Exon attacked earth, the UCR 11th Fleet, comprised of 180 warships was sent to Osea to prevent the UNSC fleet there from reinforcing earth. After the ceasefire agreement and the end of the war, the planet was returned to the UCR, however efforts to restore the planet's former vitality would not be undertaken by the UNSC. Restoration efforts Starting in early 2578, the UCR had begun the initial stages of the de-glassing efforts on Osea. To over see the process and to provide security, 32 outposts were set up and would be operated by the UCR Army's 22nd Infantry Division and members of the Osea State Defense Forces. Ancient Discovery Sometime after their restoration efforts, the UCR began detecting strange seismic occurances underneath the glassed surface. A digging project was started to cut away a tiny portion of the hardened glass surface, and investigations under the layer of glass resulted in the discovery of resurgent Agori tribes, having awoken from a long thousand-year preservation slumber. Diplomatic missions were then conducted by the UCR to meet peacefully with these tribes, to discover who they were and to discuss partnerships. The UCR began to learn about the ancient history of Osea from the Tribes, but they only knew so much; those that had survived the ancient Core War were long since dead, the current Agori being generations later, and only knowing what they were told in verbal stories and preserved materials that were difficult to maintain. Osea Crisis In response to the discovery of a massive Robot approaching Osea, the Babylon identified it as his ancient enemy who stole his body; a dark entity called Teridax. He revealed that the UCR's conventional forces could not stop him, but the answer lied on Osea. He was grouped with a few Spec Ops to go to the colony and find this answer. The Babylon later told his teammates that the answer was another large Robot lying somewhere on the planet, only knowing few details from his destiny. After a series of ordeals, the robot parts were found. The Spec Ops called in a unit to prepare putting the robot pieces together, which had been scattered and used as homes for the native tribes. Efforts were made to help stabilize the growing chaos going on between the natives, which had culminated in the Rock tribe seizing the Arena and holding many other tribes hostage. With aid from UCR intervention, the Rock tribe was subdued, and the tribes were convinced to unite together under an improved social system. With this, the UCR moved the tribes into recently made settlements as their former homes were excavated; the massive robotic parts being reconstructed by the UCR. The enemy Robot possessed by Teridax arrived at Osea, declaring with a great voice to either subjugate or be destroyed. The Robot unleashed a massive army of powered creatures from its feet, intent on claiming the planet as its first world to be conquered along with the rest of the universe. Babylon's Robot activated during this, and challenged his ancient enemy to a hopeless battle he could not win; as the robots fought, the UCR rallied alongside the natives of Osea to repel the conquering army. The battle claimed many lives and changed some of the landscape of Osea, also clearing out a significant portion of the glassed surface. A few inhabitants from Teridax's body escaped, part of a rebellion seeking to stop his armies. They quickly moved to aid the natives and the UCR. A redirected gravity blast from the enemy Robot struck Osea's moons and caused them to fall towards Osea. After being distracted by a huge portion of his army being destroyed, Teridax was pushed by Babylon towards Galli and was struck in the back of the head, destroying his processor and killing him. After the army was defeated, Babylon used the last of his Robot's power to enhance his Life abilities, restoring the reformed planet to its former glory and clearing the glass from the surface. As per Babylon's wish, the natives of Osea, inhabitants of the Greater Robot, and the UCR formed an alliance and worked to build a greater society on the planet. The colonization efforts on Osea now have continued, and are going much better than before. Landscape Osea once held a multitude of environments, reaching from expansive fields of ice to great regions of desert, grand oceans, deep forests, and stretches of mountains. Aqua Magna Also known as The Great Sea, Aqua Magna was a large body of water located southwest of Bara Magna, covering a significant portion of the planet's surface. During the reign of the Element Lords, it was ruled by the Element Lord of Water. After the Shattering, it developed into its own celestial body, becoming Osea's Moon Galli. Once Osea was reformed, it took its old place on the planet, having been restored to Osea's Great Sea. Bara Magna Also known as The Great Barren, Bara Magna was a large desert region. Most of the Agori and Glatorian lived here, and during the Core War this was where most of the fighting took place. During the reign of the Element Lords, it was ruled by the Element Lord of Sand. Since the majority of the population was here when the Shattering occurred, it became the primary home for the race for several thousand years. The name Bara Magna was ultimately used for the entire planet, since the desert region was almost all that was left on the main body after the Shattering. After being reformed, the name Bara Magna was changed back to just the desert region, which had a significant portion made into fertile land. White Quartz Mountains The White Quartz Mountains were made up of frozen crystalline peaks to the north of Bara Magna. During the reign of the Element Lords, it was ruled by the Element Lord of Rock. After the Shattering, it became a landmark located on the primary planetoid Bara Magna, though after Osea was reformed the Mountains took their old place once again. Black Spike Mountains The Black Spike Mountains were a desolate and dangerous area north of Bara Magna, located adjacent to the White Quartz Mountains. During the reign of the Element Lords, it was ruled by the Element Lord of Rock. After the Shattering, it became a landmark located on the main body Bara Magna, and after the planet was reformed it resumed its ancient location on Osea. Northern Region The Northern Region was home to a variety of exotic places on Osea. North of the White Quartz and Black Spike Mountains, it included the River Dormus, the Forest of Blades, and a Volcanic, unstable territory. It also had the Great Volcano, the Valley of the Maze, and the Spring of Energized Protodermis where the substance was first discovered. During the reign of the Element Lords, the Great Volcano was ruled by the Element Lord of Fire. After the Shattering, these locations became almost mythical to the inhabitants, where few ever dared to venture; even the savage Skrall, who at one point inhabited the Volcanic region, came to greatly fear the place after they were forced to migrate south. After the reformation, some efforts have been made to explore the Northern region with help of the UCR. Bota Magna Also known as The Great Jungle, Bota Magna was a large forest/jungle area. During the reign of the Element Lords, it was ruled by the Element Lord of Jungle. The region also had a mountain range which was ruled by the Element Lord of Rock, and a smaller region ruled by the Element Lord of Iron. After the Shattering, Bota Magna developed into its own celestial body, becoming the moon Este. After Osea was reformed, Bota Magna resumed its original position on the planet. Northern Frost The Northern Frost was an icy region far north of the Planet, farther than even the Northern Region. During the reign of the Element Lords, it was ruled by the Element Lord of Ice. After the Shattering, the Northern Frost was ripped from its location, being part of the moon Bota Magna/Este. After reformation, it resumed its original location on Osea. Inhabitants Agori The Agori are a race of various tribes established by the Great Beings, linked to the Agori. Typically the workers fulfilling all roles and jobs other than direct combat, the Agori are the backbone of the tribes, though they participated in the Core War in combat. After the Shattering, they adopted the Arena Society, negotiating with the other tribes for resources that their Glatorian would fight for. After resources dwindled significantly, they retreated under the surface, not to be discovered again until the UCR arrived many thousands of years later. After the Great Battle, they became intigrated in a new society with the UCR colonists and Matoran Universe Inhabitants. Glatorian The Warrior race of ancient Osea and linked to the Agori, the Glatorian once fought in the great Core War of ancient times. After the Shattering, they adopted the Arena society, fighting in matches for goods and services. They migrated under the surface of the planet when resources became extremely scarce; after the UCR's arrival, the Glatorian and Agori made contact with them and began to share their history. They participated in the Great Battle, and after the planet was reformed they continue to act as warriors and workers for hte Agori. Element Lords The Element Lords were the rulers of the various tribes of Agori on Osea in ancient times. Put in place by the Great Beings and endowed with great power, the Element Lords came to war with each other for control of Energized Protodermis. After the Shattering, they became trapped in their various regions. Despite exploration efforts going underway after the planet was reformed, no sign of the Element Lords have emerged. The Great Beings Former rulers of the planet, who created all the various life and technology across Osea. After the disaster of the Shattering, the Great Beings vanished; they are rendered with mythical status, as no sort of hard evidence to their existence has ever truly been confirmed, only implied upon. UCR Colonists After Osea was discovered by the UCR, the barren planet had a coloniation effort started on the surface. Sometime after this, they discovered ancient, old life under the surface and made contact with the Agori. Learning of old history, the colonists soon became a target for Teridax during the Great Battle; after Teridax's death, the colonists made peace with the indigenous inhabitants of the planet as well as the life from within the Robot. Relocated Matoran Universe Inhabitants After the Great Battle, the inhabitants within the Great Spirit Robot migrated from within out to the surface of Osea. The UCR combined their own colonization efforts with a movement to help establish a new home for these inhabitants, which was made up of Matoran, Rahi, and many other forms of life once contained inside the Robot. Creatures The diverse environment of Osea was once home to a great number of plants and animals, inhabiting the various regions and climates of the planet. Much damage to the ecosystem was done during the Core War, and after the Shattering it became very difficult to survive. As numbers dwindled, a number of species went extinct, and others migrated to other areas in hopes of survival. Eventually, all life retreated underneath the surface for the next few thousand years, remaining undiscovered until the arrival of the UCR. Once the planet was reformed, whatever creatures remained slowly began to return to the surface. Even to this day, the UCR continues to catalogue new creatures that curiously emerge to explore their home. Trivia *In Matoran Legend, Osea is where Mata Nui was sent to look after them, referred to as "Paradise" or "The Heavens." *The days of Osea last 36 hours. Category:UCR Category:Planet Category:Location Category:Bionicle